youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Pinhead
:"Trick us and we shall tear your soul apart!" :- Pinhead Pinhead is the main antagonist of the Hellraiser film series. He is the leader of The Order of the Gash, a sadomasochistic religion whose adherents are the demonic torturers known as the Cenobites. Aside from the iron pins jabbed in his skull, Pinhead is renowned in the slasher movie genre for being one of the very few villains who is eloquent and highly intelligent. He usually kills his victims by means of tearing them apart with hooked chains, but has also commanded an arsenal of demonic powers and is a master of torture who often prefers to drag his victims into an eternity of suffering rather than outright death. While in the first film he was largely neutral, Pinhead, as the series progressed, became a more standard horror villain and murdered more frequently. He's also the husband of Ashley Raiser and the father of Aaron and Kimberly Raiser. His personal Cold, calculating, relentless and unforgiving are the words which best describe the Cenobite Lord's behaviour. As described by Clive Barker, Pinhead had been invisioned as being an insane intellectual well aware that all his actions are pervers and vile, yet goes out of his away to accomplish his deeds without ever second guesing them. During the first movie of the franchise, when Pinhead confronts Kirsty Cotton for the very first time he kindly asks her stop crying, claming that she was wasting her emotions at the wrong moment. As the cenobite high priest, Pinhead has been shown to be strictly loyal to the creed and lifestyle of the Order of the Gash. When it come to his family, he's a great father and husband. His life Pinhead was originally an Englishman, an educated soldier by the name Captain Elliott Spencer, who fought during World War I, serving under the British Expeditionary Force, his last battle having taken place during one of the Battles of Flanders. Barker describes Captain Elliott Spencer as being an old-fashioned British intellectual. After the war had ended, Captain Spencer was left traumatized by the experience and began developing both post traumatic stress disorder and survivor guilt. He subsequently lost all faith in humanity and in God, whom he believed had failed humanity. Captain Spencer is left nihilistic and disillusioned, wandering the Earth and living a hedonistic life, commiting acts that where considered taboo by most modern society. Sometime during the year 1921, captain Spencer travels to British India where he discovered the Lament Configuration and buys it from its current guardian. Solving the box inside his tent, Spencer is immediately afterwards impaled by hooked chains, dragged into the Labyrinth and then transformed into the cenobite Pinhead. In the decades that followed he obediently served Leviathan as the new leader of the cenobites, loosing all memory of his past life as a human being in the process. Hellraiser In Hellraiser, Pinhead makes his first appearance as a shadowy figure immediately torturing Frank Cotton in his own attic after the latter had solved the Lament Configuration. After tearing Frank apart in his own house, Pinhead picks up the puzzle box and uses it to teleport himself, his entourage, Frank's remains and their tools back to the Labyrinth, the attic appearing as if nothing had ever taken place to begin with. Shortly after their departure, Frank had escaped his captors after his brother Larry's blood fell on the spot where he had died. The blood had seemingly allowed him to reconstruct his body one layer of organs at a time. In the week that followed Frank had convinced Julia, Larry's cheating wife, into helping him gain more blood so he could obtain full human form. It was during this time that Frank continued fearing the return of the cenobites. When Larry's daughter, Kirsty had stolen the puzzle box from Frank, she easily solved it and summoned Pinhead alongside his entourage. As the cult prepares to take Kirsty away the girl convinces them to exchange her soul for Frank's which they seemingly accept, but only and so long as Frank himself confesses to have escaped their world. Pinhead is left somewhat sceptical and threatens to cruelly punish Kirsty should she attempt to fool them. In the end, Pinhead did tore Frank apart once again, using hooked chains. Despite their earlier agreement the Cenobites - Chatterer, Butterball, and the Female Cenobite - chased after Kirsty anyway, with Pinhead showing great delight in taking her to their home realm. However, Kirsty successfully managed to utilize the Lament Configuration and sent the demon cult back to Hell. Hellbound: Hellraiser II In this movie, Pinhead's former life as a human is explored, the opening scene revealing Elliott Spencer's transformation into a cenobite. The movie's main antagonists, the psychotic psychiatrist Dr. Phillip Channard and Julia (who was killed by Frank, captured by the cenobites and later resurrected by Channard, using the blood of one of his patients) trick the mentally disturbed girl named Tiffany into solving the Lament Configuration. A portal had been opened with which the Doctor and Julia used to enter Hell. Pinhead saves Tiffany from being killed by the other cenobites, realizing that Channard had been merely using the girl as a means to solve the puzzle box and enter Hell without the fear of cenobites attacking him. Channard was eventually turned into a Cenobite by Leviathan. Within the Labyrinth, Pinhead reunites with Kirsty and expresses delight in torturing her. He is not in a hurry to do so and allows the girl to freely roam the cenobite home realm. Later on, when Kirsty discovered that Pinhead had once been Elliot Spencer, she reminded him of this by showing him a picture of his past life as an armyman. Reluctant at first, the other cenobites also begin remembering their own past lives, showing confusion and fear for the first time. Pinhead and his entourage defended Tiffany and Kirsty from the newborn Cenobite Channard, with Pinhead using his hooks in order to restrain him. After killing the other Cenobites, Channard transformed Pinhead back into Elliot Spencer and slit his throat with one of his tentacles, seemingly killing him. Before dying, Spencer had smiled at Kirsty as a sign of thanks. After Tiffany had reshuffled the diamond shaped Lament Configuration back into its rectangular shape Leviathan is somehow forced to release countless souls from Hell and imprisons his servants (Julia included). From this point on Pinhead's light and dark sides were separated; Elliott Spencer became a benevolent spirit while Pinhead's sadistic soul became trapped inside the Pillar of Souls along side Julia, what appeared to be The Engineer, the Lament Configuration, several other spirirts and The Puzzle Guardian in vagrant form. Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth For the first time Pinhead takes on the role of main antagonist in Hellraiser III. is resurrected when nightclub owner, JP Monroe, was bitten by a rat, his blood having landed on the Pillar of Souls. Pinhead absorbes a girl named Brittany Virtue, then fools Monroe into bringing him more victims to consume, promising the disturbed young club owner a the chance in expressing himself in the most artistic means possible, through torture. Pinhead then persuades Monroe's girlfriend, Terri, in helping him escape from the pillar and even ends up killing Monroe, absorbing enough of his energy to return to full power and escapes his imprisonment. No longer trapped inside the statue, Pinhead killed around 150 people at Monroe's nightclub, The Boiler Room. Meanwhile, a young TV reporter named Joey Summerskill makes contact with the spirirt of Captain Elliott Spencer. Having lost her father to the Vietnam War, Spencer and Joey appear together on a desolated battlefield, a manifestation of their regrets. The Captain tells Joey his origin, how he has come to be a ghost and then tasks the young reporter with retrieving the Lament Configuration and banishing Pinhead back to Hell. Meeting at the nightclub, Pinhead tried taking the Lament Configuration from Joey Sommerskill so that he could keep the door to Hell open, but was unable to take it; the box had to be given to him wilingly by another person. Pinhead had transformed the corpses of a handful of victims into Cenobites and tried killing the reporter, but she succusefully banished all of them back to Hell. Later on, while disguised as her dead father, Pinhead tricked Joey into giving him the box and then attempted to transform the girl into a cenobite. He misses this opportunity as he is confronted by Elliott Spencer, who merged with his evil half. Joey is released and stabbs Pinhead with the Lament Configuration (once again in the form of a lozenge) and banishes the cenobite from Earth. Having deafeted all the cenobites, Joey then burries the puzzle box in the wet cement of a nearby construction site. When the building is completed it is revealed to have been bizzarely modelled in the image of the Lemarchand Configuration. Hellraiser: Bloodline Pinhead returned when the demon "princess" Angelique summoned him. They planned to have John Merchant (descendant of the 17th century toymaker Phillip Lemarchand, who built the Lament Configuration) use his new design, the Elysium Configuration, to keep the portal to Hell open so that the cenobites could come and leave at their own will. However, the plan had backfired, causing an enraged Pinhead into kilings John Mercahnt, stabbing him in the thrat. Mercahnt's wife Bobbi banishes the cenobite lord, Angelique, Chatter Beast, and the Siamese Cenobite (two twin security guards transformed by Pinhead) to Hell. In year 2127, John's descendant, Paul Merchant, summoned Pinhead with the Lament Configuration onboard the Space Station Minos, which was in fact the Elysium Configuration, a machine built in order to permanately to trap and destroy the cenobites. Pinhead, Chatter Beast, Twin Cenobite and Angelique (now a modern Cenobite) killed most of the guards, but Paul and the remaining guard, Rimmer, escaped in a shuttle. After tricking Pinhead with a hologram, Paul activated the Elysium Configuration, reflecting rays of light off of mirrors and closing the space station/Configuration into a giant Lemerchand's box. The perpetual light began to decay Pinhead, pinning him to a wall. Before it exploded, the Elysium Configuration completely destroyed, and or, imprisoned Pinhead and the other Cenobites. Trivia *In early drafts of the crossover film Freddy vs Jason, Pinhead was written to make an appearance at the end of the movie where he asks Freddy and Jason what seems to be the problem after they both died and went to Hell. This was later cut from the film and a new ending was added when the makers couldn't get the rights to Pinhead. His future He's married to Ashley and had 2 kids: Aaron and Kimberly Raiser. Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Characters from George and his gang vs Freddy and his gang Category:The Pinhead Family Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:In Love Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Cenobites Category:Characters from How the Villains stole Christmas Category:Characters from George's Revenge Category:Father of Heroes Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Business Villains Category:Murderer Category:Characters from Hellraiser Category:Characters from Hellbound: Hellraiser II Category:Characters from Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth Category:Recurring Villains Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:On and Off Villains Category:About Males